erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashigori
Ashigori is a demon clan of great influence, stationary in world 32. The clan is best known for it's strict traditionalism and (among traitors) bigotry. They are behind the current truth that humans have no soul and any demon fraternising with humans ought to be executed on the spot. The clan is exceptionally big and demon hunters used to send out suicide squads to "weed it out" until a TEP demon pointed out that such actions only renewed the clan. Geographical area The clan is situated in the middle of deep woodlands, above steep cliffs on what could technically be very ancient (and thus small and worn down) mountain land. The bedrock is extremely close to the surface (compare with Kilsbergen). Politics In this case "politics" holds the same notion as in human culture - NOT the "friendly politics"/"aggressive politics" diversion made by demons. Reproduction politics Though the clan has an exceptionally high population compared to the living area and the amount of available food it also has a very high mortality rate due to aggressive politics. As such, the recommended reproduction rate is for each demon to produce 1 child every 300 years (roughly). This system gives the dual benefit that only demons who has survived their first 300 years get to pass on their genes, weeding out weaker streaks. Ashigori newborn can switch to solids relatively early and are at that stage left to be cared for as a group by the rest of the clan collectively until they are adopted as siblings. The collective care area is placed in a small and secluded clearing with the main living area on one side and steep cliffs on the other. While the young are cared for collectively the adult demons are obliged to bring leftovers from their hunts to feed those who can't hunt themselves yet. The Ashigori strand of winged demons are usually ready to fly around age 10-12 and they are usually introduced to hunting at this age. Treason management Any and all involvement with humans or traitors outside of a purely contracted obligation is punishable with death. To be aware of a treason and keep silent about it is punishable by death. To encourage "the weakening of demon kind" by not discriminate against halfbreeds and mixbreeds is punishable but not necessary by death. Killing your own family members is acceptable and encouraged if they are proven traitors. Contact with other demons Ashigori is a very aggressive clan, and around the core clan there is a large "Ashigori area" of smaller assimilated clans that have been persecuted to convert to the Truth of what has been known as "the Ashigori standard". All geographically close clans has either been converted or wiped out. Clans outside of the geographical reach are under similar, but not quite as dire, threat. Typically, targeted clans are infiltrated by a politician well-versed with words, who spreads the Asigori ideas in the clan and in effect divides it between demons who'd follow he Ashigori standard and demons who will suffer execution if the infiltrator is successful. Ethnicity The dominant traits of Ashigori demons are tanned skin with a coppery tone, nearly straight horns, black hair, dark leathery wings and eye colour ranging from bright yellow to subdued gold. Individuals who doesn't share these traits are generally discriminated against, and in true Ashigori spirit the discrimination reaches otherwise acceptable individuals who are close to those discriminated against. Known inhabitants sorted roughly by age. *Basémat *Zhimala *Pazuzu *Aecis *Khufu *Metushael *Mikara *Merinde *Milka *Sakari *Lamashtu *Ada See also *Bubble (story) (mentioned only) *Kedorlaomer *Kirem *Mikara (plot) Category:World 32 Category:Clans Category:Places Category:Habitats Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture